theamanosfandomcom-20200215-history
Adina Amano
}} Adina Amano, née Bhavana is the central character, the heroine and the protagonist of The Amanos novel series. Adina is the soulmate and wife of Solomon Amano. Adina is part-Native American and part-White, she has curly brown hair with bright blue eyes and bright olive skin and slightly slender. She is a warrior in her own right, always fighting for what she believes in, even if it means risking her own life for her family and people. Appearance Biography Personality Adina is a free spirited, strong willed warrior who has a sharp tongue and is straight forward, good or bad, but she is very protective of her family and villagers. Relationships * Adina and Solomon (Husband and Wife) * Adina and Chanda (Brother and Sister) * Adina and Kreios (Cousins) * Adina and Cain (Mother and Son) Other Relationships * Adina and Ajay (Former Friends/Enemies) Name Adina - From Hebrew עֲדִינָא ('adina') meaning "slender, delicate". This name is borne by a soldier in the Old Testament. It is also used in modern Hebrew as a feminine name, typically spelled עֲדִינָה. Bhavana - Means "producing, manifesting" in Sanskrit. Early History Adina was born in a small village of Native Americans, who was initially an outcast due to being the object of an affair at the hands of her father - The Chief - deeming her a "bastard" by her villagers, as time progressed she won the trust and respect of her people and became their leader. The Origins Series |-|Book 1= Origins: Benders After surviving a brutal attack that left many slaughtered, including her very ill mother, Adina remained beside her husband, Solomon and her newborn son, Cain to help rebuild the Bhavana Tribe. 10 years later, another attack happened, this time one of the victims is the young Prince of the Kingdom of Diagas, this act leaves her no choice but to order her husband and cousin, Kreios, to "get rid" of the body and make sure it isn't traced back to their village, Solomon on the other hand, left his wife and new village behind to return home for the first time in 15 years due to the fact that he knew or at least had a suspension as to who did it. After 2 weeks of being on her own and placed on bed rest until the end of her pregnancy, Adina was shocked to learn that the other eleven tribes have come to her and demand that they forge a plan to take care of the wild beasts that has invaded The Northern Territory. After much debate and a ill advised insult on her father, Adina went further to name her younger brother, Chanda as the new Chief of the Bhavana Tribe, much to the shock and partially dismay of the other chiefs, marking the end of her reign, but she will remain the First Commander and Chief of the Twelve Tribes. After her brother formed the Death Killers, she witnessed her brother being attacked and immediately would seek help but unbeknownst to her - and the others - she was poisoned by an unknown assailant, leaving her life as well as her unborn daugther's in question. After much help and debate from the First Leigheas Nirav, Adina was forced to give a premature birth while her brother and cousin were out searching for a cure. Revealing himself as a traitor, General Ajay confronted Chief Abhay and demands to know what he did to her and reiterates that hurting her was not apart of the deal, Abhay nonchalantly reiterates that she is just collateral damage. |-|Book 2= Origins: Rogue Trivia * She is the first female First Commander and Chief in history due to the predecessors being male (including her father). * In the original 2016 novel series, Adina's original name was Ester Appearances Quotes See Also Category:Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Benders Category:The Amanos Novel Category:Origins: Benders Category:Origins: Rogue Category:Origins Category:Bhavana Tribe Category:Bhavana Family